Mechanic Bakugou
by phayte1978
Summary: Mechanic Bakugou... and broke/thirsty Midoriya


Midoriya managed to make it to the body shop, his car sputtering and smoking as he pulled in. His car was old, but it was all he could afford. It let out a final cry as he put it in park and sighed deeply. He really couldn't afford this.

The shop came highly recommended to him from a friend. Said they did good work and didn't dick you over. He could only hope it was something minor to fix.

There were cars all over, and the garage was packed with more inside. It was noisy and cluttered, about what he'd expected from a place like this. Stepping in, he looked to see if anyone was there. "Hello?" he called out.

"Who the fuck is there?" someone yelled back.

"Um… I brought my car in," he called out.

"Well no shit," the man said, stepping from around a truck.

Midoriya's mouth hung open. This guy was tall, broad, and had an intense glare to his eyes. There was no way this guy was a mechanic. His shoulders and arms looked like they could easily lift the front end of a pickup.

Strong veins ran down the man's arms as he grabbed a rag from his pocket to clean off his hands. The closer he got- the more frazzled Midoriya got. The top half of his mechanic's overalls were undone and hanging on his waist, a fitted black tank in their place.

His arms had smears of black grease on them, as did under his left eye. His nails were etched in black from working with his hands all day- and Midoriya was practically drooling. It was the sexiest fucking thing he had ever seen.

"This your piece of shit car?" he asked.

"Um… well… hey!" Midoriya was insulted.

Not that this mechanic gave a shit. It was true, his car was a piece of shit- but he didn't like others to point it out.

"Pop the hood."

Midoriya jumped at the low gravelly voice and swallowed the lump in his throat as he went to open his door and pull the lever. Intense red eyes glared at him, and fuck if this man didn't have a set of high strong cheek bones that set his crotch on fire.

Remembering what he was supposed to do, he pulled the lever and heard the pop of his hood. It creaked as the man lifted it and looked in. "Try turning it on," he said.

Turning the key- the car sputtered, knocked, then smoked.

"Dude, you're fucked," the mechanic said, closing the hood.

Midoriya groaned and let his head fall onto the wheel. He couldn't afford a new car- fuck, he couldn't even afford to fix this car.

"Wha… what's wrong with it?" he asked.

The man was already walking away- back to his garage. Midoriya saw the sign reading "Bakugou's Tire and Auto" and he figured this had to be Bakugou.

"Put the damn thing in neutral and steer," Bakugou said as he moved behind the car. Midoriya gulped as the car started to move and he steered it into the garage- Bakugou easily pushing the car in.

"Eijirou! Go out back to that 2004 and pull off a trans and carb!" Bakugou yelled out. Midoriya put the car in park and went over where Bakugou was lifting the hood again. "This is gonna cost you."

"I can't afford much," Midoriya said. It was true, he could barely afford a fucking bus ticket, much less whatever the fuck was going on with his car. Red eyes squinted at him, and then a smirk formed over Bakugou's lips.

"I'm sure we can work something out," Bakugou said. "It'll be a temporary fix, not gonna last you."

That was better than nothing.

"Now, about that payment," Bakugou said, stomping over and backing him up to the side of his car.

Midoriya gulped. He was broke- what the hell could this guy want? Did he have anything to offer?

"Pa-payment?" he stammered.

"Yeah," Bakugou breathed. His breath was hot over his face and made his knees weak. There was that faint oil smell he would expect of a man who worked on cars, and just the slightest hint of cologne. He felt small as Bakugou loomed over him.

"You think I do this shit for free, nerd?" Bakugou said, his finger pulling at the collar of his shirt.

Shaking his head, Midoriya felt his heart pounding in his chest. This guy was so demanding, so imposing- so fucking perfect.

"My shopmate's gonna be a while out back," Bakugou said, the finger at his collar moving up under his chin. Looking up, he saw Bakugou move closer and felt the brush of his lips against his own. "Like I said… temporary fix."

"Ok," Midoriya said. What was he ok-ing? The kiss? The hand that moved to his waist while the other cupped his chin. Did he ok this man to do as he wanted? With him? Or the car? What was he doing?!

Bakugou's lips were rough against his, and the scent coming off him sent a shiver up his spine. Midoriya sighed and allowed Bakugou to swipe his tongue through his mouth. Pulling back, he had a very satisfied smirk on his face.

"I have an extra junker around here you can use for the day," he said, backing up. Midoriya's pants were tented, and he tried to place his hands over his crotch to hide it. Grabbing some keys, Bakugou threw them at him.

"I'm gonna need this car back, not that is worth much, but it drives," he said.

Midoriya stared at the key in his hand, and wondered what the hell was going on.

"I should have your piece ready by the end of the day," Bakugou said. "Now get going."

"...but payment?" Midoriya whispered, his head swimming and his dick throbbing in his pants. Bakugou smirked at him, and ran his hand down his chest.

"Don't worry, I'll get my payment. Now don't wreck the fucking car."

* * *

The car wasn't much, but it got Midoriya to work and then back to the shop. He found himself looking in the rear view mirror, checking his hair before getting out.

Bakugou was waving goodbye to his shophand as he left, and looked over at him, crossing his arms and smirking. "Good, you didn't wreck my car," he said, "Now, about your piece of shit."

"Were you able to fix it?" he asked, moving into the garage.

The car had the hood still open as Bakugou tossed him the keys. "Turn her on."

Sliding in, he turned the key and heard her roar to life. "Ah!"

Closing the hood, Bakugou smirked at him- and fuck, the grease smudge on his cheek only made him hotter.

"Did you doubt I could get her working?" Bakugou asked, slowly moving over where he was still seated in his car. Midoriya blinked over at him, and climbed out. Bakugou shut his door, backing him up against his car.

"Well?" Bakugou asked, his grease covered hand pressing to his chest.

Midoriya shook his head- he knew Bakugou meant what he said. If he said he was going to fix his car then he would.

"Now, about payment..."

Bakugou was firm against him as he leaned in. His overalls were open, his tank tight across his chest. Rough lips commanded him and made his knees weak at the same time. Bakugou was so fucking hot, so manly and dammit- he was ready.

He had thought about all the ways he could give 'payment'. He could bend over the hood of his car- he could bend Bakugou over the hood of the car. He could suck him off- so many options.

He was thirsty, and he owed his debt. "What do you want?" Midoriya hummed against his chapped lips. He couldn't help but touch Bakugou on his strong chest, feeling the bulk of his pectorals under his palms.

With a growl, Bakugou pushed at his shoulders. Falling to his knees, Midoriya gulped as he palmed at the dirty overalls. Intense eyes glared down at him- waiting. A nod of his head, Midoriya pulled at the fabric- watching how Bakugou let the overalls fall off his shoulders and arms. Undoing the button at the waist, he pulled them open, licking his lips.

Bakugou lifted his tank, broadcasting his overly ripped abs that should definitely be illegal. Midoriya's hand ran over them, moaning as his face pressed into Bakugou's boxers- mouthing over his half hard cock.

Moving his hands to Bakugou's hips, his thumbs rubbed over the bare skin. Midoriya breathed hot against his cock, listening for the catching of Bakugou's breath. "Fucking tease."

It made him smile.

Yeah he was ready to choke on this mechanic's cock, he was ready to do anything this man wanted. There was a certain power he had that made his mind go stupid, and reason fall out the window.

Rubbing his nose over the clothed shaft, Midoriya blinked up at the intense eyes glaring down at him. He knew Bakugou was losing his patience- but he also liked being able to drive this man crazy- having a man this hot at his mercy.

Mouthing over the fabric, he locked eyes with Bakugou, his hand rubbing at his hips. Grease covered thumbs hooked under the band of his boxers, pulling them down. "Stop fucking teasing me," he growled. "Open wide."

Opening his mouth, his tongue hanging out, Bakugou slapped his cock down on his tongue. It was so thick and heavy- the head soaked in precum. Midoriya left his mouth open and Bakugou pushed his cock in against his cheek.

"You look amazing like this," Bakugou breathed, then kept his eyes locked on him as Midoriya wrapped his hand around the base of his shaft and started to bob his head. Even his cock had that manly working man scent to it.

Fingers stained with grease worked through his hair as Midoriya took his cock as deep as he could. Pulling off his cock- working his tongue up and down the shaft before twirling over the head- Midoriya kept his eyes locked with his.

"Hah!" Bakugou breathed, then grabbed him by his shoulders, easily pulling him up to his feet. His rough mouth was on his, growling and biting his lip- making his knees weak.

Midoriya felt himself being turned around and bent over the hood of his car- hands on his pants, pushing them down. Lips were kissing his lower back, licking down his crack as Bakugou hummed against his skin. Feeling a wet tongue over his rim, Midoriya cried out.

Bakugou had him tight by the hips, his face buried in his ass. Crying and moaning, he rested his cheek on the cold hood of his car. Another lick at his rim, soaking him before he felt the push at his muscles and Bakugou's tongue- entering him.

"You taste amazing," Bakugou hummed, kissing his ass cheek, then raising himself up- covering his back with his chest. "I bet you feel even better."

With a slide of his thick cock between his cheeks, Midoriya spread his legs even wider. Turning his head, a grease covered hand held his chin as their mouths met, and he felt himself whining as he felt Bakugou's cock press in- He felt so full, so stretched- so fucking good. He thought he was going to split into two. Bakugou moved slowly, pushing all the way in- his head resting on Midoriya's shoulder as a broken, low moan escaped.

"... fuck… you feel incredible!" Bakugou groaned, kissing his neck before lifting up and grabbing his hips. Midoriya looked over his shoulder, seeing broad shoulders and intense eyes staring down at him.

A hand slapped at his cheeks, then Bakugou pulled out and thrust back in. He was jarred against the hood of his car- it felt so fucking good. Moaning, he reached down, grabbing himself, stroking hard.

Their skin slapped, the distinctive garage smell moving around him, and Bakugou grunting so fucking sexy behind him. It didn't take him long before he was releasing all over the side of his car- and the floor of the garage.

Another hard thrust, and Bakugou grabbed his hips even tighter- he knew he would have bruises later (and welcomed them). Shaking, he pulled out, stroking his own release all over Midoriya's ass.

Lifting his overalls, Bakugou buttoned them to hold at his waist as he grabbed the rag out of his pocket- cleaning off Midoriya's ass. "There," he said.

Midoriya pulled his pants up and was flushed, not believing that happened.

"You need an oil change," Bakugou said, moving across the garage. "Come by Saturday morning."

"How much?" Midoriya asked.

Bakugou turned to glare at him. "I'm sure we can work something out."


End file.
